


This New Sun

by HotGoatCheese



Series: I Could Not Ask For More [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Condoms, F/M, Female Masturbation, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Glad to Be Alive Sex, Honestly most of these scenes are just smut, M/M, Masturbation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pinecest doesn't begin until Chapter 2, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wendip is limited to Chapter 1, more tags for later chapters, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotGoatCheese/pseuds/HotGoatCheese
Summary: A look at the early sexual experiences of the younger Pines Twins, with others and each other.





	1. Wendip Blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Count is Tentative. Chapter Titles should give some indication what to expect from the chapters, probably better than tag updates.

He’d only meant to hold her hand!  
But, Dipper could see now, even that much had been crossing a line. What had he been thinking! He had Rebecca back in Piedmont! The simple truth was that he hadn’t been. It’d been great to see his Grunkles again, and if you’d asked him this morning, he’d have said road tripping with them up from Piedmont for their second summer in Gravity Falls was a great idea. Then he’d actually spent over twelve hours in the car with them. Mabel, Stan, Ford, and yes, Waddles. Waddles who had grown so slowly over the school year, Dipper hadn’t realized how much bigger he was until he actually tried to share a car with the beast. 

What’s more, Stan still drove like a blind man, and Ford drove like, well, like a man who hadn’t driven in a few decades. So maybe there was a little bit of the rush of actually surviving the trip that had fueled his bad decisions. It hadn’t even been a bad decision though. Wendy had been waiting for him, and the way she’d been looking at him...she’d never looked at him like that before. 

Dipper knew he’d grown too, he just wasn’t conscious of how much until he was standing next to Wendy. He was taller, he came up to her shoulder now, maybe an inch or two more. His arms were a little thicker than hers now too, although he could clearly remember how hers were all lean muscle under that flannel and his were...well...a little flabby despite best efforts. Flabby and noodley, the worst of both worlds, but thicker. 

So she’d been looking at him like...that. Like he was attractive. And her hand had just been hanging there as they walked together though the woods, loose and chill like Wendy always was, and Dipper decided to take the risk. He curled his fingers around her palm and braced to be shot down. He expected anything from a polite tugging away to a reminder that he had a girlfriend. He didn’t expect her hand the close around his and for them to continue walking while holding hands.

His heart was hammering in his chest and he was all too aware that his palm must be way too sweaty for hand-holding. Wendy didn’t seem to care. She chattered excitedly, and Dipper tried to respond in the appropriate places. He must have failed, because she whirled on him out of nowhere. “Dude, you need to chill.” of course, as if she was bent on him not doing that, she squeezed his hand. 

“Sorry.” he managed.

“Don’t be.” Wendy said. Then she looked at him like that again and “You look good, dude. Like, really good.” 

“Thanks.” Dipper knew he was blushing. He could feel his ears burning, and he was entirely unprepared for the look of raw affection Wendy gave him then. He launched into talking then, picking up where she’d left off, telling about a similar incident at his own school to the one she’d been describing here. He’d been talking for maybe a minute when she stopped and looked at him again. “Wh-what? What’s wrong?” a creeping paranoia had started in and Dipper was braced for something to go horribly wrong. 

In a way it had, though in the moment it had felt more horribly right. Because suddenly the space between them wasn’t and suddenly Wendy’s lips were on his and oh. Oh she turned her hand in his to lace their fingers together and her other hand was on his hip and her LIPS were on HIS and suddenly his back was against a tree and Wendy’s lips were moving and it wasn’t like it was his first kiss ever, though now wasn’t the best time to be thinking about his first real kiss a mere four months prior with his sweet and pretty girlfriend back home. 

Guilt clawed up from his gut and settled somewhere just below his heart and he ignored it and kissed back anyway. Lips shifting in time with Wendy’s, parting as hers did and he tested with his tongue and it met hers and was pushed back as she roughly explored his mouth and Dipper whimpered under it. 

He didn’t know how long they just kissed for, tongues tangling. Long enough that he had to suck a breath in through his nose to keep going. Long enough that he worked up the courage to push back with his own tongue and get a good taste of her too. She tasted milder then he’d expected, more like mouth and less like the unique and powerful flavor he’d expected from her. There was something sharp on her breath though and the whole thing went straight to Dipper’s groin. 

He should have realized sooner that Wendy had pressed up against him. Honestly, how had he missed it? There were boobs and hips and WENDY right up against his body and he’d been too caught up in the kiss to realize right up until he felt his growing erection pressing against something solid. That something solid was Wendy, and she must’ve felt it because she broke the kiss to look at him. 

There was something about her expression, something in her eyes. His racing heart sputtered and Dipper swallowed and licked his lips. Then she leaned in again and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his neck just below his earlobe. Her tongue teased his skin and then she pulled back, only to give him another just lower than that. Again and again until she was near the base of his throat and he whimpered “Wendy…” and her hand slipped between them and cupped his groin. Dipper yelped and he could feel Wendy giggle against his skin. She squeezed gently and pulled back to look at him. 

She palmed at his cock through his shorts and just, looked at him. Calculating and hungry. “You want this?” she breathed.

“Y-yeah…” he stuttered. 

Then, suddenly, she was on her knees, unbuttoning and unzipping his shorts and Dipper groaned when her hand came into direct contact with the skin of his cock. She tugged it free and then went back in to get his balls, which she turned carefully over her fingers as she handled him. Dipper let out a stifled moan. “No one’s around.” she promised “You don’t have to keep quiet.” 

So he didn’t. He moaned, and moaned more sharply when she moved her fingers a certain way and reached behind him to hold the tree for balance when she did it again. Her other hand curled around his erect shaft and began stroking. The pace was steady and easy and oh god had she done this before? Dipper almost choked on a jealousy he’d thought long-buried at the unwelcome flash image of her kneeling like this in front of Robbie. 

Then the thought was put out of his mind with prejudice because that was her TONGUE and it was twisting around the head of his cock, tracing under the bell and then up and across the slit before her whole mouth just closed around him and he moaned again. She moaned too and a vibration went through it that had him reaching out for support. The tree was steady, but he also reached forward and indulged a fantasy he’d only barley ever had, burying his fingers near the roots of her long red hair and stroking gently. He followed the movement as her head bobbed, taking in more of him and just sucking. 

The reality of the situation tried to sink in. Wendy was actually - oh, Wendy was making him feel so, so good. The sensation of suction, the friction from her lips. The wet heat of her mouth surrounding him and he couldn’t stop the noises that escaped him. Low moans gave way to soft gasps as Wendy picked up the pace and Dipper found himself rolling his hips without even meaning to, thrusting into her hot, waiting mouth. Again and again and again. 

It felt like mere seconds, it felt like an eternity. All too soon, Dipper recognized the telltale warning signs his body was giving and he managed to breathe “Wendy - ah, I’m…” he was cut off when her mouth pulled off of him with a wet sound. She drew her tongue over the vein on the underside of his cock and then began pumping it with her hand. 

Dipper came. 

It was only a spurt or two, though the shocks from it rolled through his entire body. Waves of as yet unsurpassed pleasure pinned him to the tree, turning his body utterly useless. He looked at Wendy and couldn’t breathe. There was a white streak from her cheekbone across the top of her jaw. His cum. Wendy had his cum on her face and Dipper wondered distantly if it was possible for a kid to have a heart attack. 

“Wendy…” he breathed. He didn’t know what to say for a moment, finally settling on “Thank you.” 

“Sure thing.” Wendy pulled back, got to her feet and grinned at him. She wiped her face with her sleeve and Dipper was first disappointed, then he wondered what she planned to do with that shirt. Probably just throw it in the wash, he acknowledged. No one actually looked at what clothes had what kind of stains before washing them. His mind still raced with other possibilities. Then Wendy added “any time.” and Dipper’s heart soared. The promise of a next time, the thought of there being more. Other times Wendy would do this to him. Maybe even more. Maybe he’d even get the chance to make her feel this good. The thought nearly overwhelmed him.

He barely remembered to tuck himself back into his shorts and zip up before following her back towards the shack.


	2. Pinecest First Time

He’d almost lost her.

It was hardly the first time, but it was the latest. Sharp teeth and hooked claws came too close and he’d pushed her. Pushed forward as hard as he could and she went. She reached back though. Reached back and took his hand and Dipper felt like his throat was going to close. Of course she did, of course they ran together. They always ran together. He hadn’t needed her hand to fall into step with her but she’d offered anyway. He’d taken it and been glad he did. He was apparently faster now and she nearly fell behind and he’d pulled pulled pulled her along as teeth snapped behind them and glowing eyes got too close. 

They got to the shack, creature lost behind them in the woods. Without a word to each other, they pounded up the stairs to the attic. Stan didn’t need to know they’d been in danger. They got to their bedroom and Dipper stopped, letting go of Mabel’s hand to bend at the waist, catching his weight just above his knees so he could breathe. Mabel stumbled forward, yanking each of her sneakers off with pressure from the opposite foot, took the few steps to her bed and collapsed face-first into it. 

Dipper’s breathing returned to something like normal. His heart rate did not. He started toward his own bed, pulling off his own shoes as he went, only to be struck through by a pain he couldn’t begin to describe. He could have LOST her. Mabel could have DIED. It’d have been his fault too. With a groan, Dipper turned and crawled into Mabel’s bed beside her. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. Mabel shifted onto her side and buried her face against him, clinging back. “I’m sorry.” he managed. 

“For what?” Mabel answered, she was still breathless. Then she pulled back, just enough to give him one of her blinding grins and he thought his heart might explode from affection that only increased when she said “that was awesome!” 

He reached up and touched her face and only much later would he recognize what a romantic gesture that had been and wonder just how long this had been building for. The intention was just to pull her back down against his shoulder. Instead, he found her coming directly towards his face. He didn’t know whose doing it was, his or hers, but suddenly their lips were together. His hand was on her face, her body was pressed against his and since when did his sister have boobs and why hadn’t he noticed sooner? They were always so in sync, and the kiss was no different. Lips moving in perfect tandem, tongues slipping past and tangling and exploring and pushing and Mabel moaned, a sound low in her throat that shot through Dipper like a physical shock. 

His hands wandered to her waist and he pulled again, pulled until she was on top of him. He was on his back and she was straddling him, skirt riding up past her hips and the kiss broke a moment and he just breathed “I love you, Mabel.” 

“Love you.” she said back, against his lips as she kissed him again, as her body caught against his cock, which had started taking an interest in proceedings. She rocked against him and he moaned into the kiss. The sound she made in return was shrill, pleasured and Mabel-like and god he’d gotten hard fast. She was moving in a regular sort of rhythm, body pressed to his everywhere, especially there, and building friction and so close and it wasn’t enough. 

Dipper flipped them, pushing unitil Mabel was on her back and he was between her legs and she made a high gasping sound as he rutted against her, arms pinned between her back and the bed, lifting her against him as he pushed and pushed and he felt her panties slide against his shorts and wanted more. “Mabel...Mabel I...please.” he gasped into the kiss that he never wanted to end. 

“Want you.” Mabel breathed and that was all that needed to be said. 

The distance required to open his shorts and pull out his cock out was too much. The time it took to push aside her panties too long. Dipper’s cock was throbbing with need and it had only been minutes. He thrust inside her all at once, and Mabel cried out. Dipper was overwhelmed. It was so much better than he could ever have imagined. Tight and hot and she’d been so wet already and Dipper wasn’t thinking, just taking. Pulling back and thrusting again and again and again and another noise tore its way from Mabels throat and it took him three more thrusts to realize it wasn’t a pleasured one. 

Dipper pulled out and threw himself off of her with violent force. “I’m sorry!” he gasped. “Mabel, I’m so sorry!” 

“It’s okay, bro-bro.” Mabel said, but her voice was shaking. 

“It’s not.” Dipper answered. “Oh god, Mabel it’s not I...are you okay?” he demanded. He reached for her, and recoiled as the weight of what he’d done began to settle on him. 

“I’m fine. It just hurt a little.” 

Hurt. He’d hurt her. Dipper squeezed his eyes shut and scrubbed at them with the heels of his hands. This was it. He’d done nothing but screw up this summer. The text from Rebecca from just yesterday, “I think we should see other people, have fun in Gravity Falls!”. The betrayed way Wendy had looked at him when she’d remembered Rebecca existed at all. The friendship that was only barley salvaged and even now was held by such a fragile thread he didn’t know if… and now he’d hurt Mabel. However he messed up with girls, that crossed a line. That was unforgivable, and Dipper curled in on himself, echoing “No, no it’s not fine...I’m sorry...it’s not…”

Then Mabel was kneeling in front of him, still on her bed. Gripping his chin between her thumb and forefinger and forcing him to look at her. He hadn’t started crying yet but he could feel the tears threatening. Mabel was looking at him softly. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it and Dipper felt a pang of loss. Then she was kissing him again and he didn’t know why but he kissed back. 

The kiss centered him. Calmed him. When it broke he could breathe again and he did breathe and spoke quietly. “Mabel…” he wanted to explain himself. Apologize properly. Maybe it wouldn’t be good enough. Maybe it would. 

“Do you have a condom?” 

Of all the things she could have said, he was not expecting that. “What?” 

“God, Dipper!” She sounded irritated with him, which lined up a lot better with what had happened then her words. “You can’t just START fucking me like that and then STOP and not START again, but we’re gonna need a condom if we want to do any more!” Then she huffed. “Geez, do I have to think of everything? I know you were planning to have sex with…” she paused, and backpedaled. “I know you were planning to have sex this summer, did you think to buy condoms?” 

“Mabel…” he repeated dumbly. “Mabel, you said I hurt you.” 

“I said it hurt a little.” she corrected, and Dipper frowned. Wasn’t that the same thing? “That’s normal. It’s normal, Dip-dop, I promise. I was too worked up and not relaxed enough and it hurt a little, that’s all. You didn’t hurt me.” she took a shaky breath. “And after all that I just want to know if you have condoms or if I have to do some personal finger painting if you know what I mean.” she huffed out another breath, then “because the only way I DON’T want you to do that again RIGHT NOW is if we don’t have protection.” 

Something in Dipper had short-circuited. He felt numb. He felt utterly overwhelmed by a pure joy that burned out the terror and guilt of moments before and it was like installing a bulb with wattage too high for the houses’ wiring and he just felt numb. So he did what felt right. He leaned in and kissed his twin again. Her mouth parted readily under his and the kiss persisted. He pushed into it, against her, and she shifted to fall backwards under him. Her arms went up around his back and he moaned into the kiss. Warmth seeped back into him, and he was made of nothing but love for his sister for several long moments. Finally, he pulled back and whispered “I have condoms.” 

“CondomS?” she echoed with a giggle. “Let’s start with the one and see how that goes, bro-bro.” 

Dipper laughed as he got up and went to his backpack. He dug around for a moment until he retrieved a small cardboard box. Then, going along with Mabel’s wishes, he pulled one small foil pouch from the box. “I have condomS, dumb-dumb.” he teased. “I’m only getting one.” 

“Okay, good.” 

Dipper started back toward the bed, and worry overtook him once again. “Are you sure this is okay?” he said. “I mean...we are twins, and that’s kinda...wrong, isn’t it?” he frowned “plus I’ve been a little worried we might be too young for sex, I mean…” 

“Dipper.” Mabel interrupted. “Calm down.” she gestured for him, and he went to her. He curled into her waiting embrace and put an arm around her as well. “The twin thing might be weird, but I think that just makes it hotter.” she squeezed him. “And...much as it pains me to say this, it’s okay if you’re not ready. Because I want this, but you have to want it too.” 

“I do.” Dipper said softly. “God, I really do, Mabel.” 

“Good.” she says again, smiling. She kissed him then, and he kissed back and it goes on. And on. And all the rush had burned out of him with the fear, it seemed. Because he could do this forever. Just tasting his sister and holding her close and… “Dipper, please fuck me already.” okay, maybe he was just the more patient twin. 

“Okay.” he agreed with another kiss. Then he pulled her skirt up and actually took the time to tug her panties off. He settled between her legs and unwrapped the condom, then rolled it onto his, thankfully still erect penis. Then he pushed into her, slowly this time, and groaned. He was in heaven. He kept control this time though, opening his eyes after they’d fallen shut as her heat surrounded him. Mabel’s eyes were closed, but peacefully. Once fully sheathed, he spoke softly “Mabel?” 

“Mmm?” 

“Does it hurt this time?” 

“Not really.” 

“Can I move?” 

“I dunno, CAN you?” and Dipper groaned, and just for that when he pulled back he thrusted a little harder than necessary. Mabel squacked, and Dipper went still again, before realizing that had been a good sound. So he repeated the motion, with the same amount of force and Mabel moaned. Well then. He shifted slightly for better leverage, and got started. 

Turned out, Mabel made some amazing sounds when being fucked. Her moans and cries and Dipper listened as carefully as he could to make sure they were all good ones, and they sounded so good. Sounded like they mirrored exactly what he felt pounding into her, all wet friction and tight heat and the pure pleasure crashed over him like a wave and then built and built and he didn’t mean to start going harder but when he did Mabel groaned “fuck, Dipper!” and Dipper obliged. 

Just like with Wendy, it could have been moments or it could have been hours. Realistically, Dipper was pretty sure it was moments and not nearly enough of them. Pressure and heat were building low in his gut and he tried to grunt out a warning but it seemed he was beyond the ability to speak. Besides, he was wearing a condom. He spilled inside Mabel with a shout, thrusting several more times to ride out his orgasm. Once complete, he pulled out of her, trembling, and collapsed beside her. 

He was shaking too hard to take off the condom. Mabel did it for him. “Thanks, Mabel.” he mumbled as she tossed the rubber and its discarded wrapper in a nearby trash can. 

“Yup.” she answered, laying down beside him again. They wrapped their arms around each other and settled, just breathing in unison for a minute. 

Then Dipper realized “Mabel, you didn’t…” 

“What?” she asked, alarmed. “What’s wrong?” 

He groaned. “Mabel I didn’t...ugh. I didn’t...get you...you know. There.” 

Mabel was puzzled for a moment, then “Oh. Oh, right. Um. It’s okay. I’m...yeah. I kinda…” she scrunched up her nose. “There’s a thing that happens sometimes where if I build up enough I don’t...actually...get there? It happens sometimes. Takes forever to get past. Sometimes I get bored and don’t bother.” 

Dipper blinked. Mabel was obviously referring to her solo time. Obviously. He just...could honestly not process investing the time and effort necessary for masturbation, especially female masturbation which he imagined a far more complex process then the simple male pulling. Investing all that, and then not getting a reward. “Seriously?” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“Well. That’s not happening with me next time.” he said flatly. Then he hesitated “Do you think you could…” but he heard Mabel’s breath hitch. “Mabel?” 

“Next time?” Mabel echoed softly. 

“Yeah…” Dipper said slowly. Then he smirked and teased “we’ve still got a whole box of condoms to get through.” 

Mabel snorted and pulled him close again. “I wasn’t sure you’d want to do this again. You were so worried about it…” 

“Oh I definitely want to do this again.” Dipper said. “If you want to do this again, that’s the dream. I’m a teenage boy, Mabel. A hot girl wants to have sex with me. Yes, I absolutely want to do this again.” 

“You think I’m hot?” Mabel sounded touched for a moment, then she laughed. “Isn’t that a little narcissistic?” 

Dipper laughed too, then leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back, and everything was perfect. When the kiss broke he said softly “Tell you what. That uh...what’d you call it? Personal finger-painting? Why don’t I watch you do that? Just so I can see exactly what it is you like and this doesn’t happen again.” 

Mabel flushed. “You uh...you want to watch…?” 

“Yeah.” 

Mabel shifted and Dipper reached out and grabbed the waistband of her skirt. “Here...let’s…” he tugged slightly and she lifted her hips so he could pull it down and remove it. Dipper tossed it aside. Then he crawled down the mattress so his legs dangled about halfway off and he propped himself on his elbow to get a better view. 

He’d never looked at girl parts before. His experience with porn was limited and he knew the women in those were held to unrealistic standards. So even before she started doing much of anything, Dipper was fascinated by Mabel’s. The curl of her folds and shape of the rest, and when she began dragging two fingers around and over some point near the top of the whole thing Dipper watched attentively. 

He watched the paths she pushed her fingers along again and again, watched her dip her fingers inside herself, one, two, three thrusts, each bringing her to a little whine, then back out, soaked with her fluids to make the rubbing smoother. She mostly breathed steadily, but shallow. Dipper flushed when he realized he recognized that breathing. His dick managed a slight twitch in interest as the question of just how many times Mabel had done this with him just right there in the other bed crossed his mind. 

A little cry escaped her and Dipper cursed himself for letting his mind wander so he didn’t know exactly what she did to cause that. She picked up her pace though, touching herself roughly and gasping for breath. Eventually her gasps came in short and shallow pulls and she reached out to grip his arm with her other hand. Then a high-pitched whine seemed to tear from her throat and her back arched and Dipper felt the wind knocked out of him. Mabel orgasming was beautiful and suddenly he wanted to make that happen himself someday, the sooner the better. 

She fell still, and Dipper crawled back up the bed to kiss her. Mabel kissed back, somehow both passionately and lazily. The kisses faded to something slow and lingering. In the morning, Dipper wouldn’t remember when they stopped. Only that they’d stayed in the warm glow of finally finding the best way to love each other for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, this story originated in a dream.   
> Unfortunately, the scene from the dream won't appear until the sequel. 
> 
> Title from I Will Wait For You by Mumford and Sons  
> Series Title from song of the same name by Edwin McCain


End file.
